Chrono Crusade: The Fight
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Chrono has to face his true devil power while helping Rosette look for Joshua. Will everything work out?
1. Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 1

Chrono Crusade Chapter 1

"Chrono, what are you doing?" Rosette, bending over a railing to a balcany, asked. Chrono was waiting outside the dark building with his eyes closed.

"I'm trying to locate the demon," Chrono replied. Rosette sighed and loaded her gun with more Sacred. The rain poured down more than ever. Chrono opened his eyes suddenly and looked up at Rosette. "He's right behind you!" He cried. Rosette turned around quickly and started firing her gun. The Sacred hit the demon, who was cross between a dragon and a devil. It had horns on its back and black dragon wings. Rosette kept firing until it disappeared. Rosette sank down on her knees and breathed heavily. Chrono came up to her.

"I thought I was going to die," Rosette said. Chrono smiled. For some reason he had this feeling that something awful was going to happen. The next day at the temple, Rosette and the other sisters were praying. Chrono was waiting outside. He felt something and turned around. He clutched his chest and knelt down. A shadow was far off in the distance, but Chrono could not make out what it was, since the pain was unbearable. He winced and held one eye open. Rosette and the others came out.

"Chrono?" Rosette asked. Chrono tried to stand up, but started to cough. Blood ran down his chin. "Chrono! What's wrong!" Rosette cried, kneeling down, she put a hand on his right shoulder.

"I'm... okay. My demonic powers are just fading, that's all," he said, smiling slightly.

"It's because I'm not strong enough, right?" Rosette asked, almost crying.

"No! It's that shadow over there, I can't make it out, but I'm pretty sure my energy is going towards it," Chrono said, barely able to speak. Rosette looked to where he was, but there was nothing there.

"Are you sure you're not just dellusional?" Rosette asked. Chrono almost fell over.

"No, it was there. Maybe you just couldn't see it," he said, getting up slowly. The other sisters walked on to the rooms and Sister Kate went to her office. Rosette helped Chrono to a bed and layed him down. He smiled.

"I want you to know that you can take some of my power, if you need it," Rosette said. Chrono's eyes widened and he sat up quickly.

"I would never consider that! I don't want you to get anymore hurt than I already made you," Chrono said. Rosette blushed.

"Thanks, but I don't mind, I..." Rosette stopped, tears fell down her face. 


	2. Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 2

Lina: Lots of angst in this one!

Chrono: I may die.

Lina: Lol Just read and review!

Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 2

Az was now clinging to Chrono as Sister Kate was telling a story. She got right in the light of the fire, so that her face was covered in shadows.

"On a dark, stormy night, there was a girl who got lost. She wandered around in this huge mansion for hours. Suddenly, she heard a creeking noise. She wondered what it was, so she went to check it out. The girl did not know that the mansion was supposedly haunted. You see, there was a tomb underneath the house," Sister Kate explained. Az jumped and hid behind Chrono. Rosette was also a little frightened, but did not show it. (She didn't want Chrono to think she was a wimp. Hehe.) "The girl discovered a hidden door, it led down into the tomb. A voice started speaking to her in her head.

'Who is it?' The girl asked. The voice sounded like a woman's.

'I am Saint Maria. I have been imprisoned here for the last 400 years. Will you release me?' The voice said. It was coming from inside the coffin. The girl stepped cautiously towards it, then pushed the cover off. There was nothing but a skeleton in it. The voice was very faint, but the girl went over towards the head of the skeleton. It sat up quickly and looked her in the eye. She screamed and ran out. The end! Hehehe!" Sister Kate finished. Even Chrono was a little shaky. Rosette held up a fist.

"Don't tell another one like that ever again!" She said. Chrono smiled. He remembered Mary Magdalene. After awhile, the party died down. It was just Chrono, Rosette, and Az- who was falling asleep. Rosette nudged Az.

"You should go to bed if you're tired," she said. Az rubbed her tired eyes. And stood up, zombie-like.

"Sure..." she said and walked off, swaying back and forth. It was just Chrono and Rosette now. Rosette looked at him and blushed. He had a solemn look on his face as he stared at the fire, which was dying down.

"Rosette, if you don't want to, you can... stop being with me," he said. Rosette almost fell over.

"Where did that come from? Why would I not want to be with you?" She asked, turning bright red. Chrono smiled as he saw her flushed face.

"But... considering what happened to my last contractor... I don't want that happening to you," he said, clutching his chest, hiding his eyes in shadows. Rosette hit him over the head. (Anthy: like Anita and Junior! Hehe!)

"What makes you think it will happen to me? I'm not that big of a pushover! You should know that by now," Rosette said, smiling. Chrono blinked, he then fell sideways so that his head touched Rosette's shoulder. Rosette's face turned a dark red color. "Ch... Chrono?" She asked.

"Just let me... stay like this for awhile," he said, quietly. Rosette seemed really tense, but still did not move so as not to wake the sleeping Chrono

Lina: End chapter! Isn't it pretty? It will be a lot more angsty in the next chapter, Ring 2 inspired things. Hehe. Evil antelope!

Chrono: I was a reindeer. 


	3. Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 3

Lina: I'm writing this with almost no sleep, I haven't been able to in the past three days. Lots of stuff happening.

Chrono: awww. (Hugs lina)

Chrono Crusade The Fight: Part 3

Chrono had put out the fire and Rosette was still playing with the lighter. She had an evil look in her eye.

"Rosette! Put that down before you hurt yourself!" Chrono said, going up to her. She blushed and stopped.

"Ch... Chrono, I..." she started. Chrono blinked. Rosette started laughing hysterically.

"What is it?" Chrono asked. Rosette was almost on the ground.

"That face! It was just so funny!" Rosette said. Chrono blushed a little and looked down. He winced. "Chrono! What's wrong?" Rosette asked.

"I'm hearing voices... of the ones that I killed. And Mary..." Chrono started. He screamed as the pain grew worse. He bent down. Rosette put a hand on his shoulder. "Get... away!" He choked. Blood splattered on the ground.

"Chrono! I'll get someone to help!" Rosette cried. She started to go but Chrono took her wrist.

"No... just run. Don't let anyone near me," he could barely talk. Rosette shook her head.

"No, I'm not leaving you. I... love you," she said, blushing, almost crying. Chrono smiled, even though the pain was almost unbareable. He winced and sweat ran down his cheek and into the blood that was on his chin. He wiped it away with one back of his hand.

"Rosette..." Chrono said.

"Maybe you'll feel better if we went in my closet," Rosette said, face getting redder. Chrono laughed a little.

"Um... sure?" He replied. Rosette smiled. They walked slowly to Rosette's room. The closet was tall and spacious, there were not that many outfits in it, since she had to wear the habit and the dress that everyone else wore. Chrono stepped inside. There was a knock at the door. It was one of the girls that always talks with Rosette and Chrono. She came in.

"Sorry for the intrusion. We have a problem. There's someone named Aion at the door. He's looking for Chrono," she said. Rosette gasped. Chrono covered his mouth and knelt down. Rosette opened the closet and saw him in pain. "Why is Chrono in your closet?" The girl asked. Rosette smiled and laughed.

"Oh, it's just something to make him feel better! That's all! Nothing to worry about!" She said, waving her hands back and forth.

"Sure... Aion's waiting in the main area," the girl said and left.

"Rosette... Aion is here," Chrono said. Rosette nodded. Aion was waiting in the main area with a grin on his face. He knew what he was going to do, so did Chrono and Rosette.

Lina: End of chapter 3! Chrono is in my closet.

Chrono: Let me out!

Lina: no, mwuahaha! 


	4. Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 4

Lina: Angsty stuff! I do not own Shiver, by natalie imbruglia. I wish I did. Hehe. It's a great song, everyone should listen!

Chrono: (sings shiver)

Chrono Crusade The Fight: Part 4

Aion stood there in the main area. His bird resting on his shoulder, he had a grin on his face. Chrono, Rosette and everyone else ran out.

"Aion!" Chrono gasped. Aion laughed.

"Hello there. Long time no see. I see you've made many friends since the last time I saw you," Aion said, walking up to Chrono. Rosette was ready to leap at him. Remington put a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here? You're not even supposed to enter!" Chrono cried.

"Then how are you here? You are a Sinner too. And correct me if I'm wrong, but are your demonic powers growing stronger?" Aion asked, still smiling.

"I'll make you whip that smile off your face!" Rosette yelled. She took out her gun and began firing. The crosses bounced off a shield around Aion.

"Rosette!" Chrono cried. Aion floated right up to her and grabbed her throat.

"It's been a long time for you too, hasn't it. Let's see, four years? Your little brother is doing fine, just so you know," Aion said, staring Rosette in the eyes. Remington pulled out his sword.

"Get away... get away from her!" Chrono cried.

"That's all I came to say. Joshua wanted me to give this present to you," Aion said. He leaned forward and kissed Rosette. Tears fell down her face. Chrono screamed and began powering up. Aion pulled back and threw Rosette backwards. Ewan caught her, dropping his sword. Aion walked slowly out the door. "Next time, I will come for Azmaria. And someone might get hurt," Aion said, laughing. He disappeared.

"Damn him!" Chrono thought. He powered back down and ran over to Rosette. "Rosette! Are you okay?" He asked. Remington helped her stand up. She wiped away the tears.

"I... I think so," she said, still in shock. Chrono looked down.

"I'm sorry. I should have killed him," he said. Rosette shook her head.

"No, I will do it next time. I won't let him take Az," Rosette said, angrily. Azmaria came out from one of the rooms. She was hiding from Aion. "Thank you for catching me," Rosette said to Remington, blushing a little. Ewan smiled.

"My pleasure," he said, picking up the cross.

Later that night, since Rosette could not sleep after that, she was singing as she was sitting be the fire.

'"'Cause I shiver, I just break up, when I'm near you, it all gets out of hand, Yes I shiver, I get bent up, there's no way back, I know you'll understand,"' Rosette sang. Chrono came out by her.

"Can't sleep?" He asked. She shook her head. Chrono sat next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder. His eyes widened.

"Let me sleep like this for a little while," she whispered. Chrono smiled.

Lina: Chapter end! I know, it's sort of like one of the episodes, I wanted to write my own version. I HATE Aion, never have liked him. Well, he is a little cute, but not as cute as Chrono.

Chrono: (Yawn)

Lina: See what I mean? (Glomps Chrono) 


	5. Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 5

Lina: Next chapter here!

Chrono: Finally, slacker!

Lina: Excuse me for having a life. Heh. Okay, here it is!

Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 5

Chrono woke up still on the couch. Rosette had her head in his lap, blanket over her. He smiled. It seemed like forever since he was really happy. He wished he could stay like this forever, petting Rosette's soft, blonde hair. She blinked her eyes open and sat up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Chrono asked. Rosette shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

"No... did you get any sleep?" She asked. Chrono nodded.

"Just a little. I've had something on my mind for the past few days. And especially with Aion showing up last night..." Chrono stopped as he saw Rosette shivering. "I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's not your fault. We need to find some way of defeating him. Otherwise Joshua... Joshua will never be able to come back," she said, softly.

"Can I go back in your closet? It really helped the last time, I mean, even though it was only for a little while," Chrono said, blushing. Rosette turned bright red.

"Um... sure, I guess," Rosette stuttered. They both got up and went to Rosette's room. Chrono got in first, and then Rosette. Her outfits were pushed to the side, so that the two could move easily. (Yes, I am in a dirty mood right now. Hehe.) "So..." Rosette started.

"I think... I want to do something," Chrono said.

"This can't be happening! Why is Chrono in my closet with me? Isn't he supposed to be depressed?" Rosette thought, backing up a little. Chrono put a hand on her face and pulled her forward, so far forward so that their lips touched. Rosette's eyes widened, but then she let herself sink down a bit.

"Magdelene..." Chrono thought. Tears formed in his eyes but did not fall. He wiped them away before Rosette could see them. Rosette pulled back and fell backwards. The closet opened and Az was standing in the doorway. Again she had caught them.

"I'm... I'm sorry!" Az yelped and ran out. Rosette and Chrono were beaming.

"What... what just happened?" Rosette asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I'm sorry... I'm bringing you into this. I wanted... I wanted to say goodbye properly," Chrono said, almost tearing up again. Rosette stood up and helped him out of the closet.

"Goodbye? What does that mean?" Rosette asked, bewildered.

"I'm leaving to fight Aion alone. And I'll bring Joshua back to you," he stated.

Lina: Yes! This is where this chapter ends, I know you're probably hating me now, but that's all I can come up with.

Chrono: She's a little sick.

Lina: Just a little. Don't worry! I'll be back to my normal evil self in no time! 


	6. Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 6

Lina: Here's the next chapter! Sorry to keep everyone waiting! I've been very busy.

Chrono: Who needs school?

Lina: Aparently me. Lol Just read and review!

Chrono Crusade The Fight Part 6

Rosette almost backed up to the wall.

"What the... what are you going alone for? I want to find Joshua and bring him back, and..." Rosette's lips were stopped by Chrono's finger. He smiled.

"It will be okay. I will come back, I promise," he said, and with that, he was off. Rosette sank to her knees, blushing. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Chrono..." she started.

Chrono passed Az in the hallway. He did not stop though, he did not want to see the sad look on Az's face either. He touched his lips gently and kept running.

"Rosette? Are you all right?" Az asked, going into her room. Rosette was still in shock, tears still in her eyes. "I just saw Chrono running out, what's wrong?" Az asked. The tears started to fall. Az walked over to her. She put her arms around Az and sobbed.

"That stupid... idiot is going to fight Aion... alone," Rosette sobbed. Az gasped and also started to cry.

Chrono was running through the forest surrounding the convent now. He had a gun with him, and a few of the Gospel bullets from the Elder. He knew that he might die fighting him, but he had to try, for the one he loved. Chrono was stopped by a car. It was very old car, but it was painted gold on the outside.

"Satella!" Chrono said. Satella stepped out. She, of course, had on a rather revealing dress. Chrono blushed.

"Well, if it isn't the little devil. Just you? What are you doing out so early in the morning?" She asked. Chrono blinked and looked down.

"Well, it's hard to explain. Can I ask you a favor?" He asked.

"It depends," Satella retorted, flicking her red hair behind her ears.

"I need you to drive me to San Fransisco. I have to... pick someone up," Chrono stated.

"What! You! What about Rosette? I mean... isn't she your...?" Satella started, confused.

"No! It's just a friend that's all!" Chrono exclaimed, laughing uncomfortably. Satella opened the back door. Chrono smiled. "Thank you," he said.

"You owe me," she said.

"Let's just call it even from the last time I saved you," Chrono said. Satella wacked him over the head as he was getting in. "Ow!" He cried, rubbing his head. Satella got in the front and started the ignition. Chrono sat down, pouting. The two started to drive to San Fransisco, Satella's home town and hopefully, where Joshua would be.

Lina: Hope you liked! It's long. Hehe.

Chrono: (Rubs head) it still hurts.

Lina: I'll kiss it to make it better!

Chrono: No! 


	7. Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 7

Lina: It's about time for a new chapter! Sorry for the wait!

Chrono: You've been a slacker.

Lina: No, usually school takes up all of your time.

Chrono: Suuuure.

Lina: Here it is!

Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 7

Chrono walked along a dark path, (no, it wasn't like the dark path that is usually described as death) and he turned back. He saw someone there, he couldn't make out who it was though.

"Hello? Who's there?" He asked. The figure smiled, white teeth showing. It was a sliver of white covered by black shadow. A gust of wind flew past the figure and Chrono. Chrono winced and when he opened his eyes the figure was gone. He turned around and there it was again. He realized that it had a cloak over its face. He pulled it back. It was Joshua, or what looked like Joshua. "Joshua? Is that really you?" Chrono asked. Somehow he knew that it was not him.

"I am your greatest fear. You do not want to bring me back the way I am now, it might hurt Rosette," Joshua said. Chrono looked down.

"It's not that, I just want to be able to turn you back to normal," Chrono stated. Joshua laughed, pulled out a sword from behind him and stabbed Chrono through the stomach.

Chrono jerked up in the seat of Satella's car. Satella almost had a heartattack.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asked, angrily. Chrono smiled, his face soaked with sweat.

"Sorry. I was... dreaming," he replied. Satella looked worriedly at him. "Don't be concerned! I'm fine, really!" He said, quickly. Satella looked back at the road.

"We're almost there. Just a few more miles," she said, almost angry at herself for worrying about a devil, something that she had hated for most of her life.

Rosette could not sleep, she was too worried. Her and Az sat up by the fire that Chrono had fallen alspeep by. She wished she was with Chrono right now, not that Az wasn't great company.

"I had fun at choir practice today, even though I was worried about... Chrono," she stated, noticing Rosette's fist clenching. Rosette stood up.

"I'm going! I don't care if he'll be mad, I'm still his contractor. That idiot! What was he thinking? He needs me, he'll get killed if I'm not there," Rosette stated, stomping off. Az smiled. She was glad that Rosette was not so sad anymore.

Lina: There you go, I hope it was angsty enough for ya!

Chrono: Ow... that hurt.

Lina: Sorry, you'll get much more than that later!

Chrono: I can't wait... 


	8. Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 8

Lina: Well, new chapter. I've kind of had writer's block, school is draining all of my energy to write.

Chrono: awww!

Lina: But I'll try not to make this too cheesy! Here you go!

Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 8

Rosette was packing when Ewan knocked on the door. She jumped but then went to open it. She saw who it was and turned bright red.

"Uh... Father Remington! What brings you here?" She asked.

"I heard you were going to San Fransisco, I just thought you might need some help," he said, smiling.

"Um... sure I guess! I'm going by train in about ten minutes," Rosette replied.

"I'll be waiting for you in the car," Remington said, walking out. Rosette finished packing quickly and ran out, so as not to let Sister Kate see her. Az waved to her as they were driving away, Ewan was driving of course.

"I could have driven," Rosette said, pouting a little.

"Then we would never make it there," Ewan stated, laughing. Rosette started to laugh but then stopped.

"Hey! That's not funny. It's not my fault these cars are old and blow up easily," she explained.

In San Fransisco, Chrono stepped out of the golden car. The sun had been covered by thick, gray clouds. He felt a drop of rain on his nose.

"We better get to my villa, it's going to rain," Satella said. They were outside of a rather large gate with bushes attatched to either side that went on for miles. Chrono had never seen such a huge house.

"This is your house?" He asked, gawking. Satella nodded, getting out of the car. She pushed a button on a side panel. The gate swung open. Chrono was still amazed. Her and Chrono walked in and Steiner greeted them.

"This is Steiner, my butler," Satella said, Steiner bowed and Chrono smiled. "We should rest before we start out again," she said to the tired Chrono. He nodded.

"You can use the room upstairs to your left," Steiner said, pointing up the stairs.

"Thank you," Chrono said. Even though it was still bright out, he was exhausted. Probably because of his demonic power. Even as he walked up the stairs he could feel it growing. It was like a huge weight on his heart. He did not want to hurt anyone, especially Rosette. He opened the first door and went over the bed and fell forward onto it. His heavy eyes closed and he soon fell asleep.

Lina: Well, for one Satella would never be this nice, hehe.

Chrono: You can say that again!

Lina: Another chapter done! Read and review please! 


	9. Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 9

Chrono: New chapter!

Lina: Yes, I'm feeling rather creative tonight. Hehe.

Chrono: I know what happens!

Lina: So do I, in the series I mean. Lol Here it is:

Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 9

The rain hit the window so hard that Chrono could not sleep. He kept thinking about Rosette, how she reacted. She was probably worried sick. He could not let this stop him though, he was going to do this alone, without her. He thought of when he tried to fight Aion, how he ripped off his horns, the pain rushed back and he quickly held onto the sides of his head. Satella knocked on the door.

"We should start looking for this person. It will be dark in a couple of hours," she said. Chrono went over to the door, almost limping, and opened it. Satella jerked back. "Are... you okay?" She asked. Chrono nodded, his eyes were red and they had large black circles under them.

"Let's find Joshua," he said, tiredly. Satella was still a little worried, but decided to go along with him, since she knew what he was.

Meanwhile, Rosette was sleeping in the train and Remington was sitting next to her. He looked over and smiled. She looked so gentle while she was asleep. Unlike the crazy psycho gun-slinger girl that he was used to. 'Chrono is lucky,' he thought. Rosette slowly woke up, and rubbed her eyes.

"How far away are we?" She asked.

"There's only a few miles to go," he replied, still smiling.

Chrono and Satella drove around town for a little while, just looking for a blonde haired kid. Satella did not even know that he was Rosette's sister, and Chrono liked it that way.

"So, how do you know this Joshua?" She asked. Chrono blinked.

"Um... he's just a friend, that's all," he replied. Satella sighed. Chrono suddenly started to ache. The images in his mind were of Joshua and Rosette as a kid. He held his head, barely able to breathe.

"Chrono, I'll pull over," Satella stated, starting to turn the wheel.

"No, it's okay..." Chrono gasped. He started breathing more heavily.

"You don't look okay to me, I'm pulling over," she said, pulling the car to the side of the road. Chrono bent over and tried not to scream.

Rosette shivered. She was worried about Chrono, and kept thinking how he might be in trouble.

"That stupid Chrono. Why does he always do stuff like this? He's such an idiot," she thought. She looked out the window at the scenery that was flying by.

Lina: There it is, I don't know how long this is going to be. As long as I make it. Hehe.

Chrono: Lots of angst in the next chapter.

Lina: yep! Since this is supposed to be an angst fic. Lol Review! Ja ne! 


	10. Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 10

Chrono: Angst!

Lina: Yes, lots of beautiful angst in this chapter.

Chrono: It's an angst party!

Lina: lol

Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 10

Chrono had his eyes closed and was holding his head up. He had the seat slightly back. Satella did not know why she was so worried, probably because if Rosette found out she would kill her. She knew that it was not him that killed her family, it couldn't be. Chrono winced.

"Do you want to go back?" Satella asked. He shook his head.

"I'm okay, thank you," he replied. Satella blushed. Did she actually have feelings for this devil? No, it was just her imagination. She put the car in drive again and went back on the road. They ended up towards the beach and there was a lone house, but it did not look like anyone had lived there for a long time. "Let's try that house. Maybe someone's there," Chrono said, sweating. Satella nodded. They drove down as far as they could go and got out. Chrono limped towards the house and Satella walked alongside him, making sure he did not fall over.

"It looks so old," she stated. Chrono went up the stairs and knocked on the door. A maid answered.

"Hello, you must be Chrono," she said. She had short black hair and a black and white outfit on with a ring that hung off the colar on her neck.

"How do you know me?" Chrono asked, surprised.

"I am a servant of Joshua, and Aion frequently comes here, although he is not here today. It's a shame," she replied. Chrono got ready to attack and so did Satella. "Come, both of you, he wants to see you," the maid, Fiona said. She led them into the house. Satella looked at Chrono and he looked at her. They followed Fiona into the main room of the house, which had two couches and a table in the middle. The fireplace was on the right wall and was not lit. "Wait here," she said and left the room. Chrono and Satella sat on one of the couches. Fiona came back out with Joshua. He looked pale and fragile, like always.

"Joshua!" Chrono exclaimed. Joshua smiled.

"Hello, long time no see," he said. His voice even sounded weak. Chrono almost started to cry. Joshua let go of Fiona and walked over to him. Chrono's head started to ache again and he fell on his knees. Satella knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What did you do?" Satella asked.

"Nothing. His demonic power is growing stronger, that's all. It won't be too much longer before he transforms," Joshua replied, holding the sides of his head, where the horns were. Satella looked at Chrono worriedly. He opened his eyes and stood up slowly, with her help.

"I can't transform. Not yet, I want to see Rosette and Joshua happy together," Chrono thought.

Chrono: The end!

Lina: No! only the chapter has ended. Silly

Chrono: Hehe. Gomen. 


	11. Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 11

Lina: This uses Between Your Lines, by Holly Williams! I tweaked the lyrics a little, (which are in bold) so fans, do NOT be angry with me, I only did it because they did not fit with the show.

Chrono: Stealer!

Lina: What? U've done worse things, you're the devil.

Chrono: Oh yeah... Hehe.

Chrono Crusade: The Fight Part 11

"We are all a little crazy, we are all a little weak,  
And we all are very fragile when there's nothing left to speak,  
When there's no one left to talk to, no more tears are left to cry,  
Will you stand up for the right thing or continue in denial-  
I don't know"

Chrono winced and looked up at Joshua, who was smiling. Horns grew out of the sides of his head, Satella gasped.

"He's a... devil," she said. Chrono nodded.

"They were my horns, but Aion gave them to him, Rosette's brother," Chrono said, tears forming. Satella blinked.

"Rosette's... brother? That can't be," she stated.

"He never was like this, he used to be weak, but now..." Chrono's tears fell down his face, which was filled with denial.

"Well you know I'd love to help you, you know I'd love to heal,  
But without the hands of God you will never be revealed,  
So take off your mask of happiness, take off your mask of fame,  
We all know that you've got problems just like everybody's name,"

"You can never understand what I went through... I had to live as someone else, someone weak and not strong, someone I hated. That could not be tolerated anymore. Aion gave me power, something that I could use," Joshua explained, smiling even more. It hurt Chrono to hear these words, since he remembered the sweet young boy that loved to hear Chrono's stories. He stood up, wiped away the tears and went over to Joshua.

"This is all I can do for you," Chrono said, he raised his hand and smacked Joshua on the cheek.

"I don't know why you fold in the arms of reality,  
Why do you break with every wave in your stormy sea,  
You know I'd love to think you were doing fine but I'd be lying,"

The wind blew the sea up against the rocks that were near the beach house. Aion appeared on one of them, smirking.

Rosette and Ewan finally arrived in San Fransisco. They got out of the train at the station and wandered for awhile, finally they decided to search near the beach, which they found an old house, with four shadows in the window. She thought of Chrono in pain and ran to the door, Ewan followed. Aion appeared in the house next to Joshua. He smirked and went to the door and opened it. Rosette almost fell over, but grabbed her gun and pointed it at him.

"You can not defeat me with that," he said and knocked the gun out of her shaking hands. Chrono started to cry again, noticing Joshua's expression. It was cold... too cold.

"So don't tell me everything is good, don't walk on bitter ground,  
I have seen you at your worst and I still love you when you're down,  
But I hate to see you live like this, I hate to see you crying,  
And I hate to see you tangled in his web of sex and lies,"

"Joshua! Why did you choose to be this way? Yes, it may have made you stronger, but..." Chrono couldn't finish. He bent over and tears fell on the wooden floor. Satella put her hand over the jewel of her glove.

"I am much stronger now, that is the reason why I had to choose this path. Aion saved me, otherwise I'd be dead by now," he replied. Rosette ran around Aion and up to Joshua.

"Joshua... you didn't have to do that. Aion lied to you," she said, tears in her eyes. Aion went up to Rosette, Ewan got his sword ready. Aion grabbed Rosette, swung her around and kissed her. Tears fell down her face as Aion caressed her leg.

"Damn you! Get away from her!" Chrono cried.

"Do you have a god you pray to, Do you have a god you love,  
Do you have some twisted fear about the will from up above,  
Do you wait for him in silence, Do you wait for him in vain,  
Do you think some crazy fool is gonna preach away your pain,"

Ewan swung at Aion and cut his shoulder, but no blood appeared.

"You think you're so powerful, since you have God watching over you. The truth is that there is no God," Aion said, pulling away from Rosette. She fell on her knees. Chrono knelt beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still crying. She nodded slowly, even though she was not fine. She just thought that everything would have gone differently if she had stayed with Joshua at that time. Chrono was thinking of Magdelene, he had another vision of her and him together, fighting a devil, which was not Aion, but looked a lot like him.

"I don't know why you fold in the arms of reality,  
Why do you break with every wave in your stormy sea,  
Why do you cringe at the wake of every godly dream,  
While I watch you laughing on the brink of insecurity,  
You know I'd love to say you were doing fine but I'd be lying,"

This was the present, painful reality that they were living in now. Chrono had to face it, so did Rosette. They did not want to get anyone else involved, but it was too late. Chrono heard the waves and started to laugh, although he did not know why, maybe he was going crazy. He wanted to save everyone, especially Rosette.

"Chrono? What's the matter?" Rosette asked, still crying and shaking.

"This is too much... I don't want to hurt you anymore, but it's the only way to defeat him," he said, bending his head down.

"It's okay, I'll be all right," Rosette lied.

"So why must you walk with burdens much too big for you to bear,  
When you know it's not your fault"  
There are saints and sinners everywhere,  
You don't have to smile, I can read between your lines,"

"No! You always do things for others that make yourself hurt. I don't want that anymore," Chrono stated.

"It's fine, really," Rosette said, standing up. She clutched the watch. Chrono stood up as well, tears still falling. He started to spark and his braid flew straight up. His eyes grew bright red and he grew ears and wings appeared on his back. Rosette screamed as all this was happening, but she smiled. Satella caught her before she hit the floor.

"Poor Rosette, she goes through so much," Aion said, laughing.

"You bastard! Die!" Older Chrono cried and flew at him. Aion turned into his original form also and flew up through the roof. Chrono followed him. Rosette and the others ran outside, except for Joshua, who had veins sticking out the sides of his head. Fiona stayed by his side. Suddenly Joshua rushed out to Rosette. His eyes were normal again, not all hazy. 

"I read guilt and I read mercy, I read glory to the father,  
I read bitterness and suffering and love for all your people,  
I read brokenness inside your heart and scars too deep to see,  
I read pain from a young boy who's father left too early,  
Who's mother tried to mold him into what she'd love to be..."

"Rosette, tell me the truth about mother and father," Joshua said. Rosette was surprised by this, since he had never asked about them before. Chrono and Aion were still fighting, but Rosette walked up to Joshua.

"I never wanted to tell you this, but dad left us... and mother, from what I remember of her, she was kind and passionate. She loved us very much, even to her death... which I can't remember all that well. She loved you most of all," Rosette said, tears in her eyes.

"Sister..." Joshua said, his eyes were returning to evil, the kind of evil that would destroy anything in it's path. Rosette would not let this happen.

"Joshua, you can stay the way you are now, innocent and loving!" Rosette cried.

"I don't know why you fold in the arms of reality,  
Why do you break with every wave in your stormy sea,  
And why do you cringe at the wake of every godly dream while,  
I watch you laughin on the brink of insecurity,"

Joshua laughed a little. He knew that he could not stay like that. He had to become stronger in order to protect himself and Rosette. Aion slashed at Chrono and sent him flying to the ground.

"Chrono!" Rosette cried. Satella called her jewel knight forth. It slashed it's sword at Aion but did not hurt him. Aion laughed.

"You will never defeat me," he said. Chrono got up slowly, then leaped and charged at Aion. He pulled his hand back and then thrust it forward into Aion's chest. Blood sprayed onto Chrono's face. Aion went flying back into the sea, slamming into the water. Blood flowed up onto the beach.

"Aion!" Joshua exclaimed. He suddenly returned to normal.

"You know we'd love to help, yeah you know we'd love to heal,  
But without the hands of God you will never be revealed,  
You know we'd all love to say you were doing fine."

"Joshua? Is that really you?" Rosette asked, she staggered over to him and fell into his arms. The horns and veins disappeared. Chrono and everyone smiled. Chrono reverted back to his small form and Aion disintegrated, leaving nothing but blood on the sand. Rosette went over to Chrono and hugged him.

"Thank you so much... I love you Chrono," she said. Chrono held on to her tightly.

"I love you too. Now, let's go home," he said. Rosette backed up and then leaned in until their lips touched. Satella and Ewan smiled, even Joshua did. They were all happy that the battle was finally over, and Chrono's battle as well.

The End (Yes, this is the last chapter)

Lina: I hope you liked! It's loooong. Hehe

Chrono: (Hums between your lines)

Lina: Lol Ja ne everyone! 


End file.
